POCKYS
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Akane, Ranma y una caja de Pockys, ¿Qué puede salir mal?


POCKYS

Akane tamborileaba con sus dedos la mesa de madera del comedor. Frente a ella Ranma miraba una película de carreras de coches que a ella le parecía totalmente estúpida pero que a el parecía fascinarle.

Dio un largo suspiro al saberse ignorada por su prometido. No solo era ignorada por el cuándo esas tres arrastradas se presentaban ante ellos, ahora también era rechazada por una película.

\- Genial, superada por un calvo en un coche – murmuró ofendida mientras abría con rabia un paquete de pockys que había en la mesa junto con otras golosinas.

Tomó el palito de chocolate entre sus dedos y se lo llevó a la boca saboreando el chocolate. Lo comió veloz dando varios mordisquitos y cuando terminó comenzó con el siguiente.

Tan ensimismada estaba con su cajita de Pockys que no se había dado cuenta de que Ranma la observaba con una divertida sonrisa. Akane reaccionó cuando el carraspeo de su prometido la sacó de su burbuja de chocolate.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó de mala forma ante la burla en los ojos azules de Ranma.

\- ¿Sabes que comes los pockys como un ratón? – preguntó su prometido.

Akane se puso roja de furia y golpeó la mesa con fuerza – ¡No es cierto!

\- Claro que si – contestó el chico ignorando el aura de combate de Akane – haces esto.

Tomó el pocky entre sus dedos e hizo una mala imitación de su prometida dando rápidos y cortos mordisquitos levantando el dedo meñique de forma _snob_.

Akane aumentó su mal humor y una vena latió en su frente – ¡No mientas! ¡Yo no hago eso!

\- Sí que lo haces – Ranma se llevó los dedos a la boca y lamió los restos de chocolate que quedó impregnado en ellos.

La muchacha se puso roja de nuevo, pero esta vez no de rabia sino al ver como su prometido lamia sus dedos borrando el rastro de ese sabroso chocolate. Apartó los ojos rápidamente intentando desechar aquellos pensamientos más propios del pervertido que tenía enfrente que de ella, que era una señorita educada.

Ranma miró extrañado el proceder de su prometida pero sonrió petulante al darse cuenta del porqué de su nerviosismo. Tomó de nuevo un palito entre sus dedos y se lo llevó a la boca. Akane se giró para mirarle y dio un respingo al ver a su prometido jugar con la punta del pocky con su lengua mientras sonreía de forma gatuna.

-¿¡Qué diablos haces!? – gritó la muchacha tapándose los ojos ante los pensamientos erótico festivos que cubrieron su inocente mente.

\- Comer – dijo Ranma dando leves mordiscos al pocky.

\- Pues come bien – contestó Akane con voz temblorosa mientras entreabría sus dedos para ver a través de ellos.

Ranma terminó el dulce y volvió a lamerse los dedos de forma sensual haciendo que la pobre Akane se pusiera aún más nerviosa. Tras finalizar su tarea tomó otro – No sé de qué hablas, yo como los pockys normal – dio un leve mordisco y le tendió el dulce a su prometida – ¿quieres?

Akane boqueó levemente ante su ofrecimiento. De todos era sabido que entre las parejas era natural ese tipo de juegos e incluso ser más osados y compartir el mismo pocky entre los dos, pero claro, eso era típico de parejas normales y ellos no eran una pareja normal. Qué diablos, ni siquiera eran pareja.

La chica se sonrojó ante la imagen de ella compartiendo pockys y besos con Ranma y su corazón se aceleró. Aquello estaba mal, no era decente al menos si no te une un lazo romántico. Los amigos no compartían pockys y Ranma era su amigo… solo su amigo… ¿no?

Estaban prometidos por sus padres pero ella no le quería de esa forma, no se moría de celos cuando sus otras prometidas se colgaban de él, no le encantaba ser recogida por esos brazos que la envolvían de forma protectora, no añoraba su presencia cuando se iba de entrenamiento y para nada deseaba probar el sabor del chocolate mezclado con el de su piel ¡por supuesto que no!

\- Akane, no me contestas ¿quieres o no? – preguntó Ranma con voz grave sacándola de sus pensamientos. Cuando observo a su prometido ponerse el palito de chocolate en la boca su cuerpo sufrió un ligero sofoco que aumentó cuando se apoyó sobre la mesa acercándose a ella, invitándola sin palabras a tomar el otro extremo.

No sabía si Ranma solo jugaba a burlarse de ella o estaba haciendo un ofrecimiento formal pues su cabeza estaba cortocircuitando. Su cercanía y esos ojos mirándola de forma prácticamente lujuriosa la embaucaba ¿a quién quería engañas? Se moría por besarle y saber si el chocolate tenía un dulzor diferente en sus labios.

Le quería, vaya si le quería y le deseaba por mucho que quisiera negarlo. Lo sabía, lo aceptaba. Amaba a Ranma Saotome, y como la mujer madura que era actuó de manera lógica ante el comportamiento de Ranma: Se puso en pie roja como un tomate y subió las escaleras corriendo encerrándose en su habitación. En pocas palabras, Akane huyó como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ranma se quedó en la sala algo confuso, sinceramente esperaba que su terca prometida le siguiera el juego. Anhelaba terriblemente que ella al fin fuera suya y que su relación se consolidara, llevaba planeando acercarse a ella de manera disimulada mucho tiempo y de verdad creyó que el jueguecito de los pockys funcionaría. Lastimosamente, se equivocó.

Dio un largo suspiro tomando el ultimo palito de chocolate ente sus dedos y jugó con él un momento – Amigo, me fallaste – y le dio un mordisco arrancando más de la mitad de la barrita. Cuando lo terminó se giró para mirar con rabia las escaleras por donde su preciosa marimacho había escapado.

\- Te libraste hoy Akane, pero como que me llamo Ranma Saotome que más temprano que tarde serás mía.

Sin mucha gana se giró para contemplar lo que quedaba de película e idear un nuevo plan para conquistar a la que él consideraba su chica, y la próxima vez no fallaría, lo juraba por su palabra de guerrero.

* * *

**Esta historia ya esta subida en un fic que tengo de relatos cortos pero me he decidido a subirla individualmente (y puede que alguna otra también).**

**Aprovecho para decir que el nuevo capitulo de Protectora esta prácticamente terminado y que espero subirlo la semana que viene. **

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y mensajes recibidos. Me animan mucho.**

**Espero que este fic también os guste y me dejéis algún review con vuestra opinión.**

**¡Abrazos para todos!**


End file.
